Airbag deployment trajectory is an important consideration in airbag restraint system design. Good deployment trajectory may enhance protection for occupants and avoid inflation induced injuries to out-of-position (OOP) occupants. In the past, the restraint system suppliers have used airbag shape and the assembly of fabric pieces, tethers inside the airbag, airbag folding pattern, and inflator nozzle orientation to attempt to control airbag deployment trajectory. The old methods have required trial-and-error techniques and can provide less than optimal outcomes. Therefore, a need exists to improve the control the trajectory of airbags during deployment in order to protect occupants and reduce injuries to OOPs.